The disclosure generally relates to a video game console and, more particularly, to a control circuit of a master-side game console for enabling multiple video game consoles to together emulate a same standalone multiplayer video game through networking connections.
Many standalone multiplayer video games announced in the era in which Internet was not so popular have become classic video games nowadays. Therefore, various software-based or hardware-based video game emulators have been developed to emulate the old fashion video game consoles or arcade machines so that modern users can enjoy those classic video games.
The user control mechanism of the old fashion video game consoles or arcade machines requires that the keyboards or joysticks manipulated by different players should be physically connected to the same video game machine. In other words, the old fashion video game consoles or arcade machines does not allow different users to play the same multiplayer video game together through networking connections. Accordingly, the players who want to play the same multiplayer video game together are thus required to be present at the same location (e.g., the same room) at the same time so as to play the same video game displayed on the same screen.
Internet related applications have become more and more popular, but traditional video game emulators still cannot enable players in different geographical locations to play the same old fashion multiplayer video game together due to the restriction of the original architecture of the old fashion video game consoles or arcade machines to be emulated. Apparently, this is a major bottleneck for the application flexibility of the traditional video game emulators.